Send Me an Angel
by Lipstick and Cleats
Summary: CJ Spencer willingly admits that she is no angel. Randy Orton is starting to think otherwise. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey," Randy Orton called out as he stepped toward the car. "Do you believe in angels?"

John Cena looked up from his spot at the trunk. "What?" He looked at Randy as if he were speaking Japanese.

"Nevermind." The young man shook his head and made his way to the backseat of the SUV beside him, convincing himself that he was probably crazy.

But she had been everywhere: at the hotel, at the restaurant, at the park, even at the arena. It seemed as though every time he turned around, her piercing silver-blue eyes followed him, smiling at him knowingly. Watching over him. Her behavior would normally make him nervous, but there was an inexplicable comfort in them.

It was over now, though. They were on their way out of her city, and away from her. Unless, of course, she really was an angel.

_What the fuck is wrong with you, Orton? _he asked himself as Edge slipped into the driver's seat and started the engine. Angels were Shawn Michaels's thing. _Focus on something real, _he scolded himself as they began to drive toward the next city.

----

"So, you got Texas Stadium all sewn up now? And you're headed to Houston?"

CJ Spencer rolled her eyes as she stuffed a silky slip dress into her hanging bag. "Yes, Cara. Texas Stadium is set. Go ahead and draw up the contract and fax it over to David Burkehardt. He's the man you spoke to on the phone this afternoon. I'm headed to Houston, then Vegas, and then back to LA next Thursday," she answered.

"Good. If you can hook all three of these deals, there will be a large bonus in it for you," the woman, who also happened to be her Godmother, promised.

"That's great," CJ said distractedly, snappng her suitcase shut as she looked around for her keys. "I better get on the road if I'm gonna make Houston by morning." She tried to be gracious, but Cara had a way of bouncing on her last nerves.

"Okay, Sweetie. I'll let you go. Behave yourself."

When CJ's parents died in a house fire six years earlier, Cara had taken it upon herself to mother the young woman. But at 24, CJ didn't really feel the need for a mother any longer. At least one who insisted on babying her.

She loaded her luggage into the trunk as she thought about her relationship with Cara. She was grateful for the job that she had been offered right out of college. Cara owned a large development firm in LA that specialized in improvements and additions to existing architectural structures. The travel was great, because it got CJ out from under the watchful eye of her Godmother, and it also allowed her to make friends in every city.

She tugged at the hem of her blue tank top and opened her car door quickly. She had a four hour drive to Houston and it was already close to midnight. She would have to check in and try to get at least a little bit of sleep before her meeting at the Astrodome.

She was about to step into the sleek, silver Saturn Sky when she heard a deep voice behind her. "What's your hurry, Beautiful?"

With a coy smile, she admired the towering man standing behind her. He was dressed in an expensive-looking suit, smelling like the most expensive cologne. Biting her lip, she leaned toward him slightly. "I guess I have a time for a drink."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit!"

CJ cursed herself as she drove out of the hotel parking lot at 9:45 the next morning. She could still make Houston in time for her meeting, but she would be pushing it. "You should have never said 'yes,' Ceej," she scolded herself. "You should have told him you were in a hurry and you couldn't stop."

She knew she shouldn't always take drinks from strangers, spending time with men that were obviously out of her reach. But they were so appealing. The money. The power. The aura that they carried was like a magnet. And CJ didn't know how to say "no."

Her phone rang as she merged onto the freeway. "CJ Spencer," she said in her most professional tone, her head throbbing from the hangover settling in.

"Where the hell are you?" Cara demanded.

She cringed and tried to swallow the fuzzy feeling on her tongue. "On my way to Houston," she said honestly.

"Why are you not in Houston already, Catherine Jean? You had better not blow this Houston deal," she threatened, all strains of the caring Godmother replaced by the wicked boss lady.

CJ tried to subdue the pounding in her head. She didn't feel like being yelled at again. "Relax, Cara. I've still got time. I'll make it," she assured.

"Damn right, you'll make it. You have no choice but to make it. What the hell were you doing that kept you in Dallas until this morning?" she asked angrily.

"That's not really any of your business," CJ shot back.

"It wasn't my business when it was on your own time. But when you fuck with this company, it becomes my business," she reminded.

CJ didn't respond well to being treated like a child. "Look," she said firmly. "I know I fucked this one up, okay? But I'll make it to Houston in plenty of time, and I'll get your damn deal. And then I'll go to Vegas, and I'll get that fuckin' deal, too," she was almost shouting. "And then we can all live happily-ever-after."

Cara was matching her tone now. "You better hope that you get your ass to both of those meetings on time, young lady. Because if you don't? Don't bother bringing it back to this office." She slammed the phone down with a clang.

CJ sat stunned for a moment. They had never fought, and Cara had definitely never sworn at her. Maybe she had pushed too far. Maybe she should just move out to LA and go somewhere else, where she could start over, without the guilt of Cara's charity hanging over her head. "Maybe," she breathed before putting the thought out of her head.

-----

"This is boring, man," Randy said, throwing the PSP controller on the ground as the game he and John were playing ended.

"Boring?" John raised an eyebrow. "You feelin' alright?"

Randy rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch. "I'm fine," he mumbled.

"Oh yeah, you been actin' real fine lately," John said sarcastically.

Straightening back up, Randy looked at the man he considered his best friend, the one person who would honestly tell him if he was losing his mind or not. "Okay, look, I know this is gonna sound fucked up," he started, taking a deep breath before he explained his thoughts surrounding the strange woman in Dallas.

When he had finished, John let out a long breath. "Dude," he sighed.

Randy shook his head and stared at the floor. "I wanna think it was some big coincidence, but I just don't know. She was in every single place I went, man."

Dropping his own controller onto the couch between them, John ran a hand over his face. If there was anything he could say for Randy, it was that there definitely was no shortage of drama. "When's the last time you saw Joey?"

At the mention of his fiancee, Randy shrugged. "I don't know. Three weeks? Maybe four?"

"You wanna know what I think? I think you need to fly your girl in, spend some quality time focusing on something other than this figment of your imagination."

Nodding, Randy stood. "Maybe that's it," he conceded. "Every time I close my eyes or even let my thoughts start to drift for a minute, they just go to this chick I don't even know."

Grabbing his controller, John restarted the game and motioned for Randy to join him in forgetting their troubles the best way they knew how, but letting their ninjas kick the crap out of each other. "Come on, Dude. Let's just play."

Randy nodded and sat, formulating a plan. He would fly Joey out to Vegas. That would surely that would help keep his mind off his mystery woman. _Just let it go, Orton. She's not even fucking real._


	3. Chapter 3

CJ dropped lazily on her bed in Las Vegas three days after Houston. It had gone well, the deal at the Astrodome was closed in no time. She could have done it with her hands tied behind her back, truth be told. And agreeing to have dinner with the Director of Operations probably didn't hurt her success, either.

So now she had a free day to relax before she had to close this last casino deal in Vegas, and she planned to take advantage of it. So many men. So much money. So little time.

She wasn't exactly sure when she had made the transition to CJ the Power Slut, but assumed it had something to do with her parents' deaths. Before that, character had mattered to her. Before they left her, she had actually wanted to be someone they could be proud of.

Now she didn't even look twice at someone if they didn't have a great car and perfectly tailored suits. It was easy to find these men. They were always looked for someone like her. She just wasn't sure when she had started looking for them.

Though she had been able to successfully shove her conscious to the back of her mind for most of the last few years, it had started creeping up on her again. "What do you want, Mom?" she asked the sky in a gesture that had become her signature. "Cause you're gonna have to send me an angel or something if you want me to change." Shrugging her shoulders, she offered her standard surrender. "Cause I think we both know I can't do it on my own."

Considering her next move, she looked through the little dresses and tiny skirts in her suitcase, but didn't really feel like working the casino. She felt more like being alone, but where was she going to go in Las Vegas to be alone?

-----

"Randy, what time do you have to pick Joey up?" John asked as Randy wandered into his room and flopped onto the bed.

Randy looked at his friend and then back at the ceiling. "She's not coming until tomorrow. One of her professors threw a test at 'em today."

John rolled his eyes. He was all for being supportive, but this moping and whining was starting to get on his nerves. "At least she's coming, dude."

Randy nodded. "Yeah. I won't get to see her much, but it'll be good. At least we'll have some time," he said, struggling to sit. "Wanna go do somethin'?"

John shoved his wallet into his back pocket. "Let's go," he said, not wanting to give his friend any time to change his mind.

Randy just hoped Joey could drive Angel, as he had nicknamed her, out of his head for good. He was getting tired of dreaming of her every night and pretending that he was fine, when all he could do was think about finding her again.

They steppped into the hall and down to the elevator. "Hey guys," a voice sounded behind them. "What are we doing?" Dave Batista asked.

"I don't know yet. We're just chillin'," John explained, sharing a man-hug with his friend.

"Casino?" Dave asked, tucking his hand into the pocket of his pleated dress pants.

Randy nodded and looked around the hall. "Sounds like a plan," he concurred, leading the way toward the elevator.

"Alright then," John followed suit. "Let's go win some cash," he smiled.

Randy was about to speak when he turned his head and looked out of the clear glass elevator. And that's when he saw her. At least he thought he saw her.

She was standing on the ground floor, looking at a map with her back to them. She was wearing blue and gold warm up pants and a little tee shirt. But that long, thick, straight black hair and the undeniable figure gave her away.

"That's her," Randy whispered.

John followed his friend's eyeline. "Which one?" he asked as the elevator hit the floor and a group of potted plants blocked their view.

"Damn," Randy muttered as he stepped out quickly and ran around the corner. She was gone. "I know that was her, man."

"What's goin' on?" Dave asked, looking around in confusion. After John quickly filled their friend in on the situation, he paused for a moment to consider the plight. "Don't you think it's possible that you want to see her so badly that you're imagining her?"

It was entirely possible, and he knew it. But he didn't want to believe it. "Let's go," he said, shaking himself from the funk. This was just getting out of hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, Vera Roberts and looney ninja. I was starting to wonder if anyone was reading this story. :) And Vera, thank you for your advice. It means a lot coming from someone of your reputation.

-----

CJ laid the maps and brochures out on the bed. Nothing with too many people. Just something quiet and secluded. She needed alone time to get her head back in the game.

The ringing of her room phone startled her slightly. "CJ Spencer," she said distractedly, looking over the pamphlets on the bed.

"Ceej," a smooth voice on the other end said.

"Greg," she sighed.

"How are you, Sweetheart?" he asked, as if they talked on a regular basis.

In reality, she hadn't spoken to him since their break up six months earlier. He had been the first person she had met when she moved to Los Angeles, and they had fallen for each other right away. Their relationship had also been the start of her addiction to money and power.

He was only twenty-eight, but already the president of a growing web site design company. He had fallen for her, and then wined and dined her almost every night. It had been a whirlwind of parties and rubbing elbows with Hollywood's elite.

But he had decided to sell his company and start something else. Growing tired of the commitment, he was ready to move on, and so was CJ. They parted on friendly terms, but hadn't spoken since the night he drove out of her life.

"I'm in shock," she smiled, sitting on the bed and forgetting all of her plans for the evening.

"How can anything I do shock you?" he asked with a laugh.

She conceded with a giggle. "Exactly. So, how did you get my number? And how did you know I would be here?" she asked.

"Well, I was sitting here in my huge, lonely mansion," he started, never one for humility, "and I was thinking about that weekend in Cabo. So I thought I would call you. Cara said you were here," he explained.

Cara. Of course. "Oh. Well, so what are you up to?" she asked, not exactly sure she was happy with the consipiracy feel of the situation.

"The business in New York didn't really work out, so I moved again. Came to Vegas and hooked up with some friends. I'm running web design for the hotel that you are sitting in right now," he bragged.

"You are?" She was kind of surprised. Greg had never been the kind of guy to work with, or for, anyone.

He laughed. "Don't sound so surprised. Now, the reason I was calling," he turned the tone to something more serious. "Will you join me for dinner tonight?" he asked.

She had planned to spend a night alone, to decompress from the pace of the night she'd been having, but he was so charming. "I would love to," she said. "Where should I meet you?"

"In the lobby," Greg said as though he already had it all figured out. "I'll wait for you there."

"I'll be there," she smiled, hanging up with a small smile. Sure, getting away from the men and the free drinks would probably be smarter for her career. But it was just dinner with an old friend. Wasn't it?

-----

Randy looked at himself and nodded. "Lookin' good, Orton," he pumped himself up as he finished running gel through his hair. A gray V-necked sweater clung to his muscular chest and his linen dress pants hung effortlessly from his trim hips.

He had tried to back out of this dinner with some of his friends, but John would have none of it. And Edge was beginning to catch on to the fact that something wasn't right with Randy, as well.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts. "Come on, man," Edge said, looking the young man at the mirror over.

Stuffing his wallet into his back pocket, Randy affixed his watch to his wrist and shot himself one last look. "Alright, let's go."

"Orton, you look so pretty!" John teased as the men stepped out of their rooms at the same time.

Randy rolled his eyes. "You're lookin' pretty fly yourself, Cena," he winked.

"Alright," Dave interrupted, stepping between them and leading the way to the elevator. "There are beautiful women waiting to be gawked at downstairs."

They were laughing together when the four hit the doors to the lobby and stepped inside. The other guys stopped to talk about something, but Randy just stared. Without a doubt, he knew that she was his angel. Her crystal silver eyes screamed as she surveyed the room, as if she were trying to locate someone. Her perfect figure was accentuated by the red, form-fitting cocktail dress that she wore. Raven black hair fell all around her shoulders and half-way down her back. She was the one.

He hesitated for just a moment before his brain told him that he had to talk to her, had to hear her voice, had to try to touch her. He had to know for sure.

For what seemed like hours, she walked toward him, her long legs carrying her gracefully in stride. When she had nearly approached him, he opened his mouth to speak, only to see her walk right past him and into the arms of a guy in his late 20's with a huge grin on his overly-tanned face. He wrapped his arms around the angel and whispered something in her ear before dropping his arm to her waist and leading her into the restaurant.

The wind rushed from his body as he watched her go. For one moment in time, they were so close they could have touched, but she just kept wakling. And he had let her walk right on by. _That's it, Orton. You let her go._

_-----_

Greg pulled CJ's chair out and then eased it back under the table once she was seated. She crossed her legs and leaned on her elbow as he smiled across at her. "You look stunning," he complimented.

She smiled graciously and then looked down at the menu. "Thank you," she responded. "As do you," she said, shooting him another grin.

He looked at the menu for a moment and then put it down and covered her hands with his. "What happened to us, Ceej?"

For a moment, she was taken aback. He knew what happened to them. CJ took a deep breath. She always felt more confident in the presence of men like Greg. In reality, he was the one that had taught her that, never to bow to anyone. "Two different people, going in two different directions," she responded, meeting his gaze head on.

He nodded and took a drink of the water at his side as the waitress approached them. As he was ordering for both of them, CJ let her eyes wander around the room until her gaze fell on him.

She had noticed him in Dallas, wondered if it was just coincidence that he had been everywhere she had been. But he seemed so self-involved and she had nearly forgotten him. Until she saw him in the lobby a few minutes earlier. His eyes were clear and blue, but empty somehow, like something hurting him, or missing down deep. She didn't consider herself a master of human emotion, but there was something about him that turned her inside out.

"So you're still working for Cara, huh?" Greg asked with a smirk.

She snapped her eyes back to him and nodded. "Yes, I am. For now, anyway. But I've been thinking that a change might do me some good, though," she admitted, taking a drink from the wine glass that the waitress sat before her.

"Really? Get out from under the watchful eye of Mommy Dearest?" he asked, a twinge of mocking in his voice.

CJ squirmed a bit under his condescending gaze. Who was he to judge her? "Something like that. I like to think of it as a redefinition of self."

That seemed to catch his attention. "Now why would Miss I-Can-Get-Anyone-and-Everything-I-Want need to redefine herself?"

Now CJ was really resenting him. But she couldn't let him know that. "I just get bored easily, you know? I wanted to try something different," she explained evenly, as if this were the most natural desire in the world.

"Well, I say more power to you," he nodded, causing CJ to swallow her wine awkwardly and give him a polite grin.

-----

Idle chatter went on around him, but all Randy could think of was Angel and how she blew past him a few minutes earlier. Why hadn't he just reached out to her? Just touched her for a moment? Because she would have thougth he was a nut, that was why. She would slap him and call him a lunatic or something.

But she was electric. He pivoted in his seat, trying to locate her. There she was, seated across her table from the man in the lobby. She was watching him speak, but looking deeply disturbed, like she didn't wanna be there with him. Or maybe he was imagining things.

John watched his friend's gaze and then hugged when he saw what was attracted Randy's attention. "Dude, get your head outta your ass," he said, twisting Randy's chair back around to face the table. "She's with another guy."

"What's goin' on?" Edge asked, trying to follow Randy's gaze until it rested on a beautiful, leggy woman with jet black hair and silver eyes. "Dude, she's fuckin' fine," he gasped.

Randy nodded. "Yeah, she is. So what were we talking about?" As his friends continued to talk, he pretended to be listening. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? And why was she always there, every time he turned around?


	5. Chapter 5

Greg and CJ walked along the sand of the barren Las Vegas desert, hand-in-hand. They had long since left the restaurant and now they were just catching up on old times.

"It really is beautiful out here, isn't it?" Greg asked after a few moments of silence. He had never been one for dead air.

CJ enjoyed the warmth of his hand, the warmth of a gentle touch, but she really just wanted to get home and go to bed. "It is. The sunset was beautiful, Greg," she smiled, stopping in her place. "But I need to get back to the hotel."

He just smiled and sat down on a nearby rock, motioning for her to come closer. She sat in his lap and looked out over the desert sand again. "Remember when it was like this all the time, baby?" he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Greg, we can't live in the past. Remember what else it was like back then? All the fighting, arguing, and the yelling? We are two strong-willed people and that doesn't work out," she told him, hoping to squelch that fire before it ever started.

He just tightened his grip around her. "We were younger then, Ceej. We could make it work now. You want a new start. Move here. Come to Vegas. Live with me. Work with me. Be with me," he pleaded.

But CJ just stiffened against him. "I don't want a new start dependent on anyone else, Greg. I want to know that I can do it myself."

He laughed. "You of all people should know that you have to give a little to get a little," he told her.

Staring at the sand again, she thought about his words. She didn't want to believe them, but she knew he was right. She would never be able to make it on her own. She spent too much time making it on the charity of others. She didn't even know where to start. Sometimes she felt that it would always be like that.

As she was coming to this realization, Greg began to kiss her shoulders and her neck, coordinating each kiss with the rub of her hips and down her legs. She began to wriggle uncomfortably. Hadn't she already told him that she didn't want this with him?

"Come on, Greg," she sighed.

He laughed cynically. "What?" he asked.

She stood from his lap and stared at him. "I don't wanna do this. And I certianly don't want to do it in the middle of the desert!" The thought of being with him was starting to turn her off more than it had ever turned her on in the past. She wasn't sure where her sudden burst of morality was coming from, but she knew better than to kick against it.

"CJ, come on, baby," he continued to prod. "We can get it back. Let me show you how much I miss you," he said as he started to unhook his pants.

With a horrified expression on her face, CJ's mind froze, unsure of how she was supposed to handle the situation. He was clearly expecting to get his way, and she was just as defiant, in her own mind, that he wouldn't. But he was bigger. Stronger. Faster. There was no way she was going to be able to avoid it.

------

Randy kicked the sand of the Vegas desert and cursed to himself. He could get in the ring tomorrow and be worshiped by women he would never know. But he would still feel the same when he left the arena. He would still wonder who she was and what she was doing in all the same cities he had been in. If only had had never seen her at all. If only he hadn't noticed her.

Sure, he would think about a face like that for a little while, but it would have been out of his head long before now.

He was shaken from his thoughts by rising, angry voices over the dunes. The voices were muffled, but a feeling in his gut told him to go toward them. He wasn't sure why - he wasn't the kind of guy to just interject himself into a fight he had nothing to do with. But his mind was telling him to go.

As he topped one of the dunes, he saw her. She was flailing her arms and back away from the man from the restaurant. His pants were undone, but still resting on his hips as he advanced toward her, telling her to relax, and not to make him do anything stupid.

Anger rose in Randy until his face felt hot and he couldn't think. All he could see was a vivid shade of red as he moved toward this monster who was about to rape his angel. Instinct kicked in as he ran over the dune and past her. Grabbing the man's shoulder, he tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man tried to shrug him off, but Randy was stronger. "Who the fuck are you? Get the fuck off me!"

CJ just stared, trying to collect herself, but unable to find her legs as she collapsed to the sand. It was the kid from the restaurant, the kid from Dallas. Why was he helping her? Did he recognize her?

"Why don't you get the fuck outta here," Randy said to the man in his grasp. He was trying so hard to remember what he had learned in anger management classes. He wouldn't swing unless this motherfucker did first, but he couldn't help but pray he would try.

His prayer was answered quickly. As Greg swung his arm back to lower a crushing blow, Randy caught it over his head and twisted the arm back until the older man cringed. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

With another wrenching twist, Randy shoved Greg onto the ground. "Get the fuck outta here," he growled.

Glaring at CJ, Greg rolled his eyes. "You're not worth the fucking trouble."

CJ wiped her matted hair out of her face and tried to stand, but her legs were still shaky and weak. Randy rushed to her and steadied her with an arm. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

She stood and looked into those crystal blue eyes again. He did recognize her. He didn't say it, never tipped her off with his words, but it was hidden behind his eyes. Something unspoken passed between them. "I'm fine," she insisted. "He didn't touch me."

Because there was something powerful about his presence. Not just the strong arms that were holding her up, but the karma that she could feel flowing through him. The aura that he possessed, which she wasn't sure he was aware of.

"Do you need a ride back?" he asked, his voice softening from the animalistic, demanding tone he had used with Greg.

This guy had just "saved" her, even though there had been nothing to save her from as of yet, and she couldn't stand in the face of someone who thought she was weak. "Um, thanks," she shrugged, wiping her hand through her hair. "But I can manage." She turned away without looking back.

Unfortunately, she lost her footing and started to stumble.

"Look, I don't know what I walked into back there," Randy said, catching up to her with ease. "But it obviously wasn't good. I saw you at the hotel earlier, and I'm just offering you a ride back. You don't even have to talk to me if you don't want to," he said, and he obviously wasn't going to take "no" for an answer.

She just held her chin out and followed him back to his car, which turned out to be an impressive red Hummer. He was kinda cute. Really cute, actually. _Too bad it'll never be anything._

---

"Dude, where the hell have you been?" Edge asked as Randy let himself back into his hotel room only to find his friends waiting for him.

Shaking his head, Randy sat on the couch. "Just go back to your rooms," he snapped. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he was in no mood to talk to anyone.

They left without a word and Randy ran his hands over his face. He had gotten his wish. He had held his angel. "You got what you wanted, Orton. Nothing happened! Get the fuck over it."

But when he thought about steading her in the sand, feeling her body pressed against his side, his arms still tingled. _You saved her, _a little voice in his head sounded. _She's not your angel, man. You're hers._

He bolted upright and stared at himself in the mirror. Was that it? Had she been stuck in his brain for weeks because he was supposed to watch over her? Maybe he was her angel.

Reality crashed in on him when he realized the weight of that thought. _Even if angels existed, I sure as fuck am not one._

The simple thought seemed to help steel his resolve. As soon as Joey arrived the next morning, things would go back to normal. It had to.


End file.
